1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of storage devices, and more particularly to a storage pocket for an inflatable towable vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage compartments for use with towable water vehicles are typically separate units that may be lost if the towable vehicle capsizes. Also, storage compartments used in an aquatic environment are subject to problems with mold or mildew. In addition, storage compartments generally occupy valuable interior passenger space and interfere with the comfort of the passengers.
Those concerned with these and other problems recognize the need for an improved storage pocket for an inflatable towable vehicle.